


Murder on the train

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: War isn't without its victims, people caught in the crossfire.  Prompto knows that only too well.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Murder on the train

**Author's Note:**

> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy XV and all of its content is property of Square Enix.** I just like to play in the sandpit they've created for the fans.
> 
> Behold! Some rambling as I do battle with writer's block! A teeny tiny AU of sorts.

They're so quick to turn tragedy into celebration, Insomnians. He never really noticed it before.

When the queen died, they mourned her one day and applauded Regis the next, his unfaltering defense of his people, the strengthening of the Wall. They never thought to ask _why_ , they never stopped to wonder if he was alright, or worry over his signed death sentence, the grief behind it.

The daemon attack on Noctis, too. How terrible that the Crown Prince nearly died! But look there, weeks later, alive and well! How convenient to overlook the bloodshed and nightmares left behind. They ignored his wheelchair, and his pain, kept themselves oblivious to his screams for his childhood friend and her fallen mother.

It's the same now. He _sees_ it now, how they take to the streets for a party, armed with sparklers and glow sticks and torches on the longest night. "Death to the Accursed," they chant. "Long live Prince Noctis," they cry. They don't have a clue. Not a single goddamn clue.

They don't know the cost of Noct's life, they don't know of the sacrifice made, the friend lost (or maybe they do and they just don't care).

They don't know what it feels like, to look someone in the eye and pull the trigger. They haven't seen that _light_ go out, haven't witnessed that godforsaken _smirk_ dim and slip from slackened face.

They don't know how heavy that step is over a dead body, over a life run out, the price paid to keep his lover safe from a madman's wrath.

But Noctis does. He was there on the train. He's the reason behind it. The one good thing in his life Prompto won't compromise. The one person he'll fight for, die for, _kill_ for. Always.

It's almost a shame Ardyn didn't realise that, but then the stupid fuck thought himself immortal, didn't he? What'd he know, anyway?

* * *

They wait out the sunrise together, Noctis and he, glasses raised in toast to Luna's memory.


End file.
